New hero's
by Ehsswimchick
Summary: this is a story of my PPG grup THE COPYCAT GIRLS!
1. the city of Townsville today

New Hero's!!

Chapter #1~ the city of Townsville today

The city of Townsville! Was what the narrator said as we look at this great town witch is protected by…THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! BUT! They have gotten older scene they 1st was born in this town and protected it well but now their high school students and have the mind of a…..Teenager. Why is this bad you ask? Well…. They are tired of protecting the city and would like to have a normal teenager life like the other's do. The Professor notest this and thought"if the girls wont do their job who will?" Now I bet your wondering if your not the narrator who are you? Well my name is Megan I am a assistant of the Professor and I have been helping him raise the girls scene the Rowdyruff boy's were brot back by HIM. I was in high school when I started helping the Professor so I have my own home now but I still see him and the girls when I have the time. But one day when I came he told me how the girls are being lazy in protecting the city and says they don't wont to do it anymore. I was in shock by this and tired to talk the girls into it but no matter what we said they wouldn't listen. That's when I said "I guess I will have to make my own 3 lil girls" that's when the Professor said "are you sure you don't have to I can make more-" I interrupted him "Professor no…you did your part and you are to old to raise more girls*laughs a litte*no offence but im younger I can handle it" "well if your sure I wish you the best of luck" he told me so I nodded and left. As soon as I got home I did A LOT of research on the PPG,RRB and any other hero or villain to get idea's. The problem was I like all of the power's they had and I knew that the villains of this town are a lot stronger than they were back then so if I just made 3 new PPG they would loss badly like PPG would if they were born today. That's when it hit me at that moment I new exactly what to do. So I clad the Professor to tell him my idea "is that possible?" he asked and I said "of course it is we just need to find the right things to make them with and they will be the new hero's of this town and the girls can go on with their lives". "Alright I will help you in anyway I can" he said "ok thanks it look's like the girls will have little cousin's" I said with a laugh "*laughs a lil*I guess so" he replied and he hanged up. After that I went to bed and knew when I wake up tomorrow I will have 3 little girls to look after for now on.

----------------------------------------------------

hay it's me Megan yeah I know it's short but after chap 6 it will be longer


	2. The Copycat girl’s are born

Chapter 2~ The Copycat girl's are born

The next day I woke up at 7:30 am and got ready as soon as I could to meet the Professor at 8:30. When I got their the girl's had already left for School and without a word he got into the car and we drove off to the market. We got into the store and got Sugar, Spice and everything nice like the PPG but I wonted to get something els something that would make my dream a reality because if I used the same thing's I would just make new PPG not the girls I had in mind.

"we should get something els as well" I said "like what?" he replied "Idk but if we use the same stuff as you used for PPG then we will just get the same 3 lil girls" "that is true but im sorry to say Idk what els to put in their" he told me"*sighs* I will have to think of something then..." I replied. We got the things we needed and he gave me his Chemical X "thanks Tomorrow I will come with the girls ok" "okay" he said and went back inside his house.

I went back home and went down into my lab witch was like the Professor's but more high teck than I saw something on my floor "what's this?" I picked it up it was a feather with some kind of pixie dust on it. I felt it and for some reason to me it felt like a feather from a Angel wing "this is so odd" I said "hhmm maybe this is the extra ingredient I need" so I put all of the same ingredient's into the pot along with the feather/dust and last but not least the Chemical X. As the pot glowed and shacked I stepped back and before I knew it BOOM!! I went flying and slammed into the wall like the Professor did when he made the PPG. I got up and my eye's widened as I saw 3 lil girls standing in front of me. I walked up to them slowly to get a closer look. They look just like PPG but have different colors. The one that look's like Blossom had Blue hair and Purple eye's, dress and bow. The one that look's like Bubbles had Dark Green eye's, dress and greenish/grayish hair. The one that look's like Buttercup has Orange eye's, dress and had redish/orangeish hair.

"Hello" said the Purple one I jumped a lil when she said that "what's your name?" she asked me (just like Blossom did lol) "oh my name is Megan what are your names?" "We don't have any name's" all 3 of them said "oh then I will have to name you".

I was trying to think of names to give them at 1st I was going to give them M name's but then I remembered the feather that reminded me of a Angel's wings and I thought "well they are my lil Angels so I might as well give them A name's like Angels".

"Hello?! anyone home?" said the Orange one waveing her hand in front of my face. "oh sorry I was just thinking of name's for you" "well have any idea's?" asked the Green one "hhmm lets see I think I will name you April" I said to the green one and she giggled. Than I looked over to the Purple one "and I will name you Amy" she smiled than I looked over to the Orange one "and I will name you…Ash_ley_" as soon as I said the ley part she gave me a hell no look. "What?" I asked "that name is girly" she replied "no it's not" "it is to me" she said "well that's your name unless you wont me to call you Ash for short" she smiled at that idea "that works for me" she said "alright then" I replied. That was the day the Copycat girls were born.


	3. CCG meet PPG

Chapter 3~ CCG meet PPG

The next day I woke up the girls "wake up you 3" April woke up 1st she was the morning person like I was "what is it Mommy?" she asked "we are going to meet your cousins today" I replied. April smiled "cool" then slowly but surly Amy woke up and yawned "good morning mom" she said "morning now get dresst and eat we are going to see your cousins today okay" I said "okay" she replied. After about 5 minuets that Amy woke up Ash woke up but stayed in bed trying to go back to sleep she was NOT a morning person. "come on sleepy head time to get up" I told her with a lil giggle "5 more minuets" Ash said in a sleepy voice I rolled my eye's and forced her out of bed "MOM!" she yelled "oh come on now your sister's got up so you should do the same" "fine" she said not happy and went to join her sister's at the table for food.

I made them pancakes my friend Amanda showed me how. As the girl's were eating I called the Professor and told him we will be their soon after words the girls finished and went to get dressed back in their room's. A few minuets later they came back down "so who are our cousins?" they asked "the Powerpuff girls" I replied the girls got excited as soon as I said PPG they herd a lot about them last night on the news's and wonted to meet them. I laughed and got into the car with them and drove to the PPG home.

At the same time the Professor told PPG about Amy, April and Ash "so we have cousins now?" Blossom asked "yes" replied the professor "cool now we can have normal lives" said Bubbles with a happy look on her face "yeah and we can teach them everything we know" said Buttercup. As the girls got out of the car and into the house they looked up at PPG with smile's on their faces "WOW they look just like us!" said Buttercup kind of in shock "yeah but different colors" Blossom added "so what are your name's?" asked Bubbles "my name is Amy" "my name is April" she said with a giggle "and my name is Ashley but call me that and you will _die _so call me Ash got it?!" she said with her fist titen the PPG laughed a lil "don't worry we wont call you Ashley" they said "good" said Ash at that moment Buttercup thought "she is a lot like me…".

As the days went by the PPG got to know the girls and were surprised how smiler they were to them in sertin ways but they knew they were completely different from them in other ways but did not know what those were yet. That's when the hot line rang and the PPG sighed and answered the phone "yes?.....yeah but-….*sighs* ok we will be right their" she hangs up "theirs a monster in town AGAIN" Bubbles and Buttercup sighed knowing they will lose again like they have for the past few week's "can we go?!" the girls asked the PPG. PPG looked over to me I smiled and nodded the PPG smiled back "okay but be careful okay?" "okay" the girl's replied and the 6 of them flew off into town. It was their that CCG would save the day for the 1st time EVER.


	4. Copycat Girls save the day!

Chapter 4~ Copycat Girls save the day!

As the PPG and Girls got to town this HUG monster was destroying EVERYTHING! The Teen PPG started to fight the monster and at 1st they were wining the town people started to cheer but then the monster smirked and blasted the PPG into the other end of town and they got nock out. The people were in shock that PPG are not strong anofe to protect the town anymore and were screaming and running around in tarer like they did before PPG was born.

"HEY! SMELLY!" shotted Ash as soon as she said that everyone stoped in their tracks and thought that was Buttercup but they looked up and saw Ash and the monster looked at her and shoted "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" pissed off "YOU HERD ME PAL! NO ONE HURTS OUR COUISONS!" as soon as she said that everyone's mouth's dropped and thought "THE PPG HAVE COUISES?!" without anymore words the monster threw an attack at the girls and they dodged them.

The monster threw everything he had at them and the girls just kept dodging them "STAY STILL" he screamed in frustration the girls smiled and nodded "you ready girls?" Amy asked "ready!" April and Ash replied that's when their eyes glowed the colors of their eyes than stopped than before the monster knew it he was getting beat up by his OWN attacks. He was in shock because he was the ONLY one who could do those attacks "WHO ARE YOU?!" the girl's smirked "im Amy" said Amy "im April" said April "and im Ash" "and we are THE COPYCAT GIRLS!" the monster laughed a lil and said "why in the hell would you be called that?!" the girls smirked again and replied "because we can copy ANYONE'S power's" that's when the monster relised he was no mach for him knowing they would beet him to a bloody pulp he retreated back home.

The town charged and started chanting CCG the CCG smiled then remembered the PPG "PPG!" they flew over to ware they landed and the people of the town followed. The CCG woke up the PPG and the PPG asked "what happened?" the town people told them and were still amazed at how cool CCG were then the PPG looked over to the CCG "is all of that true?" they asked the girls replied "yes it is" with a smile.

The PPG were in shock but smiled knowing the town was in good hands "then I guess the town has new hero's" Blossom said then she flew to the top of a building so all of the town could see her "my fellow friends of Townsville as you can see the girls and I just aren't what we used to be we are not fit to protect you anymore" the crowd were in shock and didn't wont them to go "but you have done a grate job for so long we don't wont you to go!" said a man in the crowd Blossom replied "I know but you saw what happed back their we can't fight like we use to and you know im right" the crowd looked down knowing she was right "But we leave you in good hands the hands of our couises the Copycat girls!" she moved out of the way and their was the girls standing behind her the crowd cheered for them "I know you will be safe with them so give them the same respect as you have given us" the crowd nodded and then the PPG and CCG flew home. From that day on the Copycat girls became the new hero's of Townsville.


	5. the 1st day of schoolbeing hero’s

Chapter 5~the 1st day of school/being hero's

The next day the girls were getting ready for their 1st day of School. They were going to go to the same pre school the PPG went to and have the same Teacher Miss Keane. "What's Miss Keane like?" asked Amy "she's vary nice I know you will like her" said Blossom "well we better get going bye" the CCG said and flew off. They got to school and all the kids welcomed them with open minds and Keane gave them the same seat's the PPG had so they can be next to ALL the kids.

Amy became BFF with a girl named Heather, April became best friends with Becca and Ash became best friends with Alysha. "You are pretty tough Ash" said Alysha "*smirks* thanks" she replied "you can make clones?!" asked Heather "yup" said Amy "drawing is so much fun!*giggles*" said Becca "I know!" said April that's when the phone rang they are using the PPG one in till they get one of their own. Amy answers it"hello?" "It's Mojo jojo!! He's robbing the bank!!" said the mayor on the other line "okay we will be right their" said Amy and hanged up "come on girls lets go" the CCG flew off to the bank.

Mojo jojo was robbing the bank with a evil laugh thinking no one can stop him with the PPG gone "now no one can stop me for I am MOJO JOJO!!" as he was doing his evil laugh April was giggling "he's a green monkey!!". Mojo looks at the 3 little girls floating above him and he was in shock it was like seeing the PPG with makeovers "NO! Impossible! How can their be more PPG!" he shouted "were not new PPG we are the Copycat girls! STUPIED!" Ash shouted back April became invisible and started to beet up mojo he was confused and shouted "WHOS DOING THAT!" Ash was laughing her ass off at his confusion. At the same time Amy made clones (like in Naruto but different) their was like 1,000 clones and she started to beet him up in different spots. Ash was laughing harder Mojo slowly got up trying to run away "THERE WORSE THEN THE PPG!" he yelled that's when Ash started making a storm clod chase after him hitting him with lighting bolts and laughing.

"Buttercup was right he's fun to beat up" she said as she was laughing "yeah but why is he green?" asked Amy "idk but green is cute on him!" said April with a giggle. "you think Green is cute on everything! Even Buttercup and it's Bubbles that is known to be the cute one" Ash said with a annoyed tone "I know but I like Green" she replied with a smile "whatever" said Ash with her arm's crossed Amy rolled her eyes "oh brother" and they flew off home with HIM watching them.

"oh great…more powerd brats to deal with" he knew he was no match for them AT ALL but he couldent let them win at lest in his point of vew but before he said something a woman in purple came in with a evil smile on her face "I will take care of them…" HIM's eyes widen "Mom…" uh-oh what will happen with HIM's mom in town find out in chap 6….


	6. A new evil

Chapter 6~ A new evil

"How many times have I told you not to call me MOM! It makes me feel old!" she shouted at HIM he hid under his chair scared "SORRY! I won't say it again!" she did A evil laugh and then said "it's time for you to retire it's time for me to do what you couldn't do with the PPG I will destroy the CCG…" with that said she left.

At that time the girl's finished school and April had a bad feeling something was going to happen but didn't know what it was. Amy looked over to her and asked "are you ok April?" she said nothing shaking feeling like she is being watched "HELLO?! April! Amy asked you a question!" Ash yelled at her then Amy hit her on the head "that is not the way to talk to her Ash!" Ash said nothing but just rubbed her head. April was scared and didn't know why then she finely spoke "guys… have you ever had a feeling you're being watched…." "What do you mean?" asked Amy then she felt the same feeling and felt shivers down her spine then it stopped as soon as it came and she was calm again. April also stopped having the feeling but was still shaking from fear Ash did not know what was going on but knowing her sisters got scared and she got a little mad but calmed down trying to calm her sisters down.

As all of that was going on they herd a big BOOM! As soon as they herd it they flew off at the speed of light. "What was that?" asked April "I don't know but we will find out soon" Amy replied then they landed in front of a building on fire. They used water power's they had copied from a TV show (yes they can copy powers that are not real on TV and make them real) and put the fire out and got everyone out. But as soon as they got everyone to safety and black smoke came out of no ware covering the girls and they herd an evil laugh.

"Who is their!!" Ash demanded "your worst nightmare…" the voice said as she came out form the Shadow's. all 3 of the girls were standing still shaking in their spot from fear(yes even Ash) "the name is Sara I am HIM's mother" the girls eye's widen "HIM's mother…" they were scared out of their minds but didn't know why not even Amy knew and she was the smartest of them all… all they figured that this Sara was going to be their end.

"I will not do anything to you _yet_ but I will be watching and as soon as I see my opening I will take it and kill you all then I will finely get my revenge on my so clad little brother and sister… in till then have a fun time" she disappeared with an evil laugh. The girls were free and the town was in shock to see them shaking "this is just the beginning…" Amy said as they flew home trying to calm down from their day. What will happen now that Sara is here? Find out next time.


	7. Amy’s point of view

Chapter 7~Amy's point of view

When they get home Amy went up to her room trying to find out who this Sara was. She did a lot of research on Sara HIM'S mom but found nothing she was a mystery to the human world. Then she remembered the purple black mist that made her and her sister's disappear and tipped in Black Mist and got 3 results red black mist, blue black mist and finely purple black mist. She was in complete shock by what she found it said that Sara is the oldest of the Black Mist 3(BM3) and she was the most powerful one of the 3 she is one of the top ten most feared known demons on the planet she was at #1.

Amy was getting more and more scared at the minuet reading and looking at pictures of Sara. As soon as she was rely freaking out Heather called she jumped a little and answered the phone. "Hello?" she said shivering "HI AMY! You ok? You sound scared is it because of what happened at that burning building today? I herd it on the news" she asked worried "oh um…yeah im ok… have you ever herd of the BM3?" she asked "no who are the Black Mist 3?" "I don't know but the oldest one Sara she's after me and my sisters I don't know why!" she said scared "it's ok Amy I know you will get throw this do you wont me to come over and calm you down?" she asked worried "sure if it's ok with your mom…" she said "*after asking* they said it was ok I will be their soon bye" she said then hanged up.

Amy waited in her room for heather then I walked in "hi sweaty you ok?" I asked worried "yeah im okay… Heather is coming over" she answered "oh ok just as long as you're alright" I said and left the room. A few minuets later Heather walked in "hey you ok?" she asked "not rely…" Amy replied at that moment Heather hugged her "it will be ok im sticking to you in till the end…" she said and Amy hugged back "you promise?" she asked "I promise…" she replied…. As they were hugging Sara was watching them "*has a evil smile on her face* well well… she's got a little friend how… SICKENING!" she said with an evil laugh "well I know one target to use…" she wrote down Heather's name in the list and at that moment Heather shivered."are you ok?" Amy asked "yeah im ok" Heather replied and they got to talking for a long time calming each other down but Amy didn't tell her about how BAD Sara was because didn't wont to scar her.

At that time the door bell rang so I got up and answered it I squealed and hugged the girl at the door "Hey Chicago sister of mine!" I said "hey Megan how are you" she asked hugging me and I let her inside "I am fine but the girls… someone is after them…" Amanda was in shock "does your REAL older sis Amanda know?" she asked (yes I have two sisters named Amanda one who is girly and is my real older sister and one who lives in Chicago that is my BF4L that is LIKE a sister to me lol) "I just told her she and her husband Nick are coming over" I answered "oh I see so what should we do in till they get here" she asked "idk… but one thing is for sure the time we will all have together will be pretty dandrus…". What will happen in April and Ash point of views find out next time….


End file.
